True Love In Our Last Moments
by BrokenRecordofLove
Summary: From the little world outside them, people saw something they would never forget as they moved on. They saw true love in its act. True love in its last and hardest moments. Emily/Sam. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**True Love In Our Last Moments**

**Author: Taylor a.k.a. PuttingMySoulOnPaper**

* * *

Sam walked down the hospital halls, just feeling the pull on him towards her. People buzzed around him like blurs, unaware of the chaos inside him. Unaware of the heart break, the pain that was tearing him apart. The hopeless desperation, his heart was torn open. His love, his world, his sun, his air, his everything was dieing. Taken away from him unmercifully, leaving him alone, unable to survive without her.

He walked into the warm room. The walls were painted pail blue with white tile. Looking at the curtain, he knows she's behind it, waiting for him. He walks forward, almost scared to pull back the curtain, knowing that what he sees will tear him apart even more. The fabric soft against his fingers, he pulls it back softly. Pain ripples through him as he sees his love in the bed. Bruised eyes, skin pale, taking shallow breaths, Emily opens her eyes. He moves forward slowly, painfully to take her hand and sit in the chair next to her. His lips trace the back of her hand and he whispers her name.

"Emily."

Silent tears go down his cheeks when she continues to stare at the ceiling.

"Emily," his whispers a bit louder. She slowly moves her head towards him.

"I love you so much, Sam, so much," she whispers so quietly he could barely hear it. She lifts her small hand and cups his cheek. He feels the unnatural cold on her.

"You can do this!" he says, a sob breaking through.

Emily smiles down sadly at her true love. She knows today her life will end. She fought, but you can't fight forever. "No, I can't. Not today." She says, her voice cracking a couple times.

His head whips over and looks over into her eyes. Fear and pain filled them. "Today? No, please, God…no." he whispers brokenly.

His head falls and lays against the bed and he sobs. She caresses his face, tears rolling down her face faster.

"Sam," he looks up. "Sam, I don't want I want to spend my last hours in a hospital bed. Take me to the beach and sit with me. Please," she says quietly.

He nods, and says, "I'll be checking you out. Be right back. I love you." He kisses he delicate hand before he walks out. She watches him until he disappears through the door. She squeezes her eyes shut and looks the other way.

"Deep breaths, you can get through this. Be strong until the very end, Emily. Do it for Sam. Sam…" she says to herself quietly. Pictures of them flashed through her head. She closes her eyes, praying for a miracle.

As Sam walks away, his tears don't stop. He doesn't care if anyone sees. Everyone should know that such a beautiful creature was going to be taken away from the world. Emily. It was odd thinking that when her life ended, the world and the people in it would go on. Except for him. He could never go on without her.

He walks to the counter and puts his hands on it, waiting for assistance. A woman with burgundy colored hair, dark skin and tired brown eyes looks up at him. Her name tag read out Brandy.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sam?" she asks already knowing who he was.

Everyone knew who he was. Everyone knew that Emily was dieing, the reservation was no place for secrets. The whole tribe was hoping he could get through this, and even more that Emily could. It was inevitable though, Emily only got worse.

His eyes still crying, he answered, "I would like to discharge Emily from the hospital. We want to be alone when…she…I-"

"That's fine Sam, you go ahead and leave. Would you like a wheel chair for her?" she replied interrupting him.

"No, thank you," he said quietly. He turned around and walked quickly into her room again. He didn't hesitate as he went to sit next to her this time. She was looking away, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Emily? Are you alright?" He asked quickly, worry colored his tone.

She opened her eyes and turned towards him slowly. She smiled a small smile and nodded, even though both of them knew she wasn't. She never would be again, Sam thought and pain rippled again in his chest.

"Can we go?" her voice was weak. He didn't reply, but pulled the blanket off of her and got one from his house that he brought and set it next to her. He slowly slipped off her hospital gown, his fingers lingering on her cold skin, and put on her favorite navy blue cotton shirt and a gray sweatshirt, and after slipped on some soft gray sweatpants.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Her smile wasn't the same as it used to be though. Not the happy smile that had no worries. This smile was sad and scared but still showed her beauty. He glanced at her scars, and again felt so much guilt it took his breathe away. How could he have hurt her? He should have had more control, should of tried harder. He should of done so many things. But it was too late. He would, if possible, even more cherished the time with her if he had known their fate. It was _their _fate. What happened to him, happened to her and what happened to her happened to him. That was just the way it worked. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He gently picked her up, being especially careful, and carried her out of the room. She brought her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. He pulled her closer and whispered his love to her. Again, everyone around them were moving in blurs to him. But from the little world outside them, people saw something they would never forget as they moved on. They saw true love in its act. True love in its last and hardest moments.

As they walked out the doors, he didn't climb into the car. He walked right past it and towards the direction of the beach. It was sunset. The sky shown brilliant orange, red, pink and different shades of blue. The wind rustles the trees around them and sent her hair into the air. The smell of the ocean surrounded them. But they didn't notice any of it. They only saw each other. Nothing outside of their little circle existed. It was just the two of them.

As they slowly descended onto the beach he slowed down and sat in the sand. They sat there for hours watching the sky change. The sunset would forever be burned into his mind. He sat her so she was sitting on his lap, her right side facing his body. She curled into a ball and reached her neck up to kiss her neck.

"I love you," she whispered against his skin. He lifted he chin up so he could kiss her. He kissed her fiercely, more than ever before. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Both of them knew this would be their last kiss. When it was over she rested her face against his chest and he whispered, "I love you too." He felt as her heart started to slow and tears streaked down his cheeks. "Forever," she whispered. He felt her heart stutter and finally halt. Sobs racked his body as he pulled her closer and rocked them.

"Emily…Emily…Emily…Emily…" he whispered.

**

* * *

**

I don't know whether I'm going to continue or just leave it a that. That's up to you readers I guess. Tell me what you think.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review to tell me how I did, sucky or great. Tell me if I should just give up on writing right now please! **

**Taylor**


	2. Chapter 2 slash Note

**Sorry, I forgot this in the last chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so can you not sue me?**

**I also forgot to tell you that Emily died of cancer. That's what I was thinking as I wrote it but I couldn't find anywhere to actually put it. By the way, no one has said anything about the length…? How am I doing? Okay, I'd like to thank these reviewers:**

**She is brighter: the first reviewer! Yay! Thank you! This reviewer wanted me to continue it.**

**Ekaterini: Your so awesome for reviewing! This reviewer didn't give an opinion on whether or not to continue it, and that's okay! lol**

**And my anonymous reviewer Ash (): Thank you for your opinion! This reviewer said a no to continue it which I will definitely keep in mind. **

**But since someone did want me to continue I decided to write about what happens next! This goes to She Is Brighter! And by the way (again) I used the song Breathe by Paramore for inspiration in chapter one. I didn't even know this song existed until I saw in on my friends myspace playlist. So if you want to listen to it as well its at playlist (dot) com and search for Breathe. XD Sad but good. **

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

**Two Days Later**

Sam ran through the never ending forest in his human form. He didn't want the others to know the thoughts that when through his head twenty four seven. Her. Her without Him. He felt like she had been gone for a hundred years, he still couldn't believe she was gone. His eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping or eating. All he did at night was cry and think of her as he lay in their bed. Her funeral would be today. He was going to go. But it was still the early hours of the day, practically still night as Sam ran. He sprinted through the trees, faster than even the fastest humans could run. He didn't know what he was going to do after the funeral. He could stop phasing and grow old like everyone other normal human. He could never stop and live for as long as he pleased. He could…leave, like Jacob did. Suddenly the wind picked up to high speeds and in the same direction he was running. The wind brought more speed to his run.

"Sam…" his name was whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, getting ready to phase if he was being attacked.

"Hello?" he said roughly.

"Sam…" the voice sighed as the wind swirled around him.

**

* * *

**

**I know this is crazy short but this is what would be happening next. If I do continue this story will go in a whole different direction but not in a bad one I think…**

**So yeah, please review and tell me what you think I should do. Every time someone says to continue, I will for one chapter…until we get to the point where I have to continue. So I just need one person to tell me to go to the next chapter and I will. Like how I did with She Is Brighter's vote. Thanks again for reading it.**

**Taylor**


End file.
